


Love on my Fingers, Lust on my Tongue

by AtomicNebula13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Solo, Panic Attacks, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNebula13/pseuds/AtomicNebula13
Summary: 'It’s a flash of colors as he’s scrolling through the pages but the colors are so familiar he has to go back and double check, sure that he is mistaken. When he reaches the thumbnail of his video he is surprised to find that he was correct, it is the Karasuno High School girl’s uniform on a boy.'
Asahi discovers a new kink and a little more on a lazy Sunday afternoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses or apolgies. I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own, this work is un-beta'd.

When Asahi wakes up on that Sunday morning he is in a state of confusion for several reasons. First, he has woken up of his own volition. Any other Sunday morning would have him groggily waking to the giggles and titters of his younger siblings who have already been up for hours and can no longer wait for their beloved big brother to make his appearance on his own. He rises to his feet in a bit of a haze and checks the time, it is just after noon. The next thing he registers is how silent the house seems to be. He tries his best not to be paranoid but Asahi is an anxious teenager in the most benign situations and it is mid-October and he has watched a few too many horror movies so with the utmost care he creeps out of his bedroom praying all the while that he won’t come across the remains of his family that were murdered while he slept peacefully in his own bedroom.

Thankfully, no such sight greets him upon his exit. Instead he finds his home quiet and still, venturing further he sees no one and it isn’t until he reaches the kitchen that he discovers the reason. His mother has left him a note, she and his siblings were going to a festival, then afterwards they were going to meet with relatives for a visit, since Asahi was so busy with volleyball and school she had allowed him to stay home and rest. It embarrasses him but his eyes begin to tear up at the thought. It was the truth, he is exhausted but he does his best to keep that hidden from his mother. She works incredibly hard as well so he wants to do his best to help her out with his siblings, it’s touching that she notices those things even when doesn’t vocalize them.

Now that he has come to terms with the idea of having an entire day to himself he isn’t sure what to do. He debates going back to sleep but that seems like a waste of his newfound solitude and he isn’t really tired any longer. He begins with making himself some tea and a few slices of toast that he enjoys leisurely in the still and quiet apartment. Once he is finished he does some yoga, a fact only certain members of the team are privy to because he doesn’t really need to give Tanaka anymore fuel to make fun of him. With the stretching out of the way he lifts weights for a while, just the dumbbells that he has lying around his room that his mother bought for him two Christmas’s ago. Now that he has his blood and adrenaline pumping he finds himself to be restless. Looking around for something else to do he picks up a book but finds he can’t focus so he sits down at his computer and fiddles about on the Internet for a while before a thought comes to mind. This is the first time he has had the house to himself in what seems like forever and though the thought is a little embarrassing he thinks it would be a total waste to not take advantage of such a brilliant opportunity.

Opening his desk drawer he fishes out a pair of headphones, he may be alone but given his luck his family would make a surprise guest appearance just as he was getting into something so taking all proper precautions he plugs them into his computer and then opens a new private window and types in the URL that he would never dare to if anyone else were home.

Asahi doesn’t generally get much personal time and the time he does allow himself are always hurried, stolen moments in the shower - rushed and furious and leaving him just shy of satisfied. He feels a modicum of shame giving into his urges this way but he’s eighteen and alone and it would be stupid if he didn’t take advantage of his current situation. He is the first to admit that his taste in pornography is bland but he doesn’t usually have the luxury of using it often so he hasn’t had the opportunity to explore the different genres. On the rare occasions that he is able to utilize the wonders of the Internet he isn’t sure what to search for outside of ‘gay’ so he generally surfs through that tab until something catches his eye. This afternoon is no different until the something that catches his eye is out of the ordinary. It’s a flash of colors as he’s scrolling through the pages but the colors are so familiar he has to go back and double check, sure that he is mistaken. When he reaches the thumbnail of his video he is surprised to find that he was correct, it is the Karasuno High School girl’s uniform on a _boy_.

Curiosity gets the better of him he so he clicks the link to open the video and his jaw drops. Asahi has never thought much of cross dressing before but there is something scandalous and a little bit thrilling about seeing another guy in the girls uniform. Feeling adventurous, he presses play to see what the video is about. It’s clear that it’s a solo piece from the beginning, the boy in the uniform is kneeling on what looks to be a bathroom floor and he is obviously aroused if the tented fabric of the skirt is any indication but when the boy lifts the skirt to reveal the cock ring at the base of his arousal and the large black dildo that he is hovering above, Asahi feels like the breath gets punched out of him.

Unconsciously, he leans forward when the person on screen takes his hardness in hand and strokes a few times, the breathy moans sound high-pitched, like the boy is trying to sound like a girl and for some reason that makes Asahi’s lust burn hotter. The role playing is more erotic than he thought it would be. He is a complete captive to this stranger who has now maneuvered the sex toy so that the copious amounts of pre-come dripping from his cock coat the tip of the dildo. There is a sharp intake of breath when Asahi realizes that this guy is using his own pre-come as lubricant for the toy and the knowledge makes his now fully hard cock throb where is lays, hot against his thigh. He wants to touch himself but he can’t seem to divide his attention between that and watching the video so instead he just rubs his hand against his thigh, just barely grazing his cock on each pass because it is all he can manage right now. He does not want to miss a single second of this video, especially now that the boy is positioning the dildo underneath himself.

As the boy slowly sinks down onto the toy Asahi hisses in sympathy, he can’t imagine how the stretch must feel since he himself has only ever experimented with his own fingers and sometimes that was too much. This boy, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to mind and after a few labored breaths he bottoms out, the toy fully lodged inside of him. When he raises himself up and sinks down again, his cock twitches and he moans, clearly enjoying the feeling of being so full. It’s obscene to say the least but Asahi is transfixed on the sight of the toy disappearing and reappearing with the smooth undulation of the boys hips. When the boy picks up the pace, the furious movements of his hips start to jostle the toy and make it more difficult so he stops and rises up higher on his knees and takes the toy in hand, angling the thrusts so that they hit the special spot inside of him.

Asahi bites his lip to keep himself from crying out as loudly as the boy on-screen is now because he can just imagine how good that must feel even with the punishing pace that the boy keeps up. Asahi has only successfully managed to reach his own prostate a handful of times, using his fingers is difficult and it is hard for him to get the angle right and he is far too shy to use a toy.

Even so, he can remember the sharp spike of arousal that he was rewarded with from stimulating that spot and he’s in awe that the boy on-screen seems to have mastered not only where that spot is but how to utilize it to its fullest. Asahi reaches his breaking point and fumbles his arousal out of his shorts, the first pump of his fist has him leaking all over the place, pre-come running down his knuckles and smoothing his way on the downstroke. He moans out loud now, unable to keep himself quiet, he wants to join the chorus of the person he is watching. It’s clear by the pitch and frequency that the boy is going to come soon and Asahi wants to time it so that they come together. In the back of his mind he thinks that might be strange, trying to time out his own orgasm to this stranger but no one else has to know. A high-pitched whine and a gasp, ‘oh fuck’ is all the warning he gets before the other boy starts to come, his cock pulsing with each wave of his orgasm. Asahi thinks about how tightly the boy’s hole must be clenching around the toy and that thought sets him off, the next thing he knows he is shooting so hard some of it hits his chin, dripping down his chest. It’s a mess to be sure but he doesn’t have the presence of mind to be bothered by that right now. He strokes himself past the point of over stimulation and only stops once the boy gingerly slips the toy out and Asahi can see the way his thighs are shaking.

Now that the cloud of his lust is clearing, he notices more about the surroundings in the video. He sits in shock, hand still gently cupped around his softening cock, when he realizes that not only is this person wearing a girl’s uniform from his school but that he has also created the video inside the school. The tiles on the floor are identical to the ones in the boy’s locker rooms. He can’t decide if he considers the actions of this person to be courageous or shameless but regardless, Asahi knows this person is brazen in a way he can never be.

After taking the time to clean up a bit he tries to move along with his day, he opens his textbooks and gets some of his course reading done but once he finishes he realizes that he has not retained any of the information. As loathe as he is to admit it, he cannot stop thinking about that video. He is interested to know who that person is, why would they do something so scandalous and is it something they do often? He is drawn back to his computer and back to the web site. He can’t remember the last time he visited the same porn web site in one day, he thinks that he probably never has but he can’t deny his curiosity.

He searches for any other videos with that boy and after half an hour he comes up empty - it seems like he hasn’t created any other content, at least none that he has shared. As a result of his short refractory period, teenage hormones and searching through pornography for that length of time Asahi finds that he has become aroused again. It isn’t often that he watches the same video a second time but he finds the allure of this video to be too strong and he feels less shame than he thinks he should when he clicks to play it again.

This time around Asahi doesn’t wait to touch himself, he tries to keep pace with the boy and now that he isn’t completely in awe from seeing the girl’s uniform his mind cannot stop running with question after question. Does he know this person? Are they someone he has seen around the school? Could they be someone in his year? Has he spoken to them before? There are so many questions and honestly, he isn’t sure that he wants to know the answers. Asahi has enough difficulty socializing, he is sure it would be impossible for him to look this person in the eye after seeing this.

Now that he’s truly absorbing what he is seeing Asahi has to admit that he’s impressed with the boy’s strength and stamina. Although he has next to no body hair there isn’t much more about the stranger that would be considered feminine. Though he’s small, probably smaller than most of his peers if he’s in high school, he is svelte. The muscles that are working in his thighs as he moves over the toy are well-defined and strong, the same can be said for the boy’s forearms though Asahi thinks he spots a bruise here and there. He wonders if this boy might be an athlete, maybe someone on the swim team?

Suddenly, a sharp spike of pleasure stops his train of thought short and then all of his focus is rerouted to reaching his orgasm. God, the boy in the video sounds so good moaning and cursing - it makes Asahi feel like he is actually there with this person, like its his cock that is making that boy scream at the end when his pretty cock starts to jerk as he comes all over the skirt he’s wearing. A few more twists of his wrist and Asahi is following but this time he has the presence of mind to catch his release in his free hand instead of shooting all over himself like the last time. Breathing heavily he wipes his hand on a discarded t-shirt on his floor, he tosses it into the pile of other dirty clothes and he makes a mental note that he must do all of his laundry today so that he leaves no evidence of this afternoons activities. He’s turns back to his computer to close the website, for good this time he tells himself, when he notices something he didn’t before. When the boy in the video fiddles with the camera at the end it tilts up just for a brief moment to show his hair and his eyes.

“No.” Asahi whispers out loud as if verbally denying it will change what his eyes have already seen.

Hastily, with shaking hands he rewinds the video about 10 seconds and pauses hoping that he is wrong but it’s true. His eyes have played no tricks, there is no deceit only a very uncomfortable truth staring back at him. The two toned hair was the first clue but what confirms it to Asahi are the eyes that he sees for just a brief moment. Admittedly, he has never seen them this way, half lidded and clouded with lust but they are the same honey-gold color, the same shape and beneath it all there is the same spark that he has admired for so long. He can’t deny who this is and he can’t deny how utterly shaken he feels in this moment.

He just got off, twice, to Nishinoya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi deals with the aftermath of discovering his crush publishes pornography on the internet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I cannot begin to thank those of you that have commented and left kudos enough. The positive reaction to the first chapter made me so happy!! It's encouraging to see the love that people have for this ship. I meant to have this chapter posted last weekend but I was really ill so I apologize for how long this took. 
> 
> No sex in this chapter but we will get there I swear! Warning: Asahi has a panic/anxiety attack in this chapter so if that is difficult for you to read you might want to skip that section. It starts with the phrase "Asahi panics" and ends with Nishinoya asking if he is alright.

The rhythmic sound of bouncing volleyballs as he makes his way towards the gym only heightens Asahi’s frayed nerves when he shows up to practice the next morning. When he arrives he keeps his eyes firmly on the ground and doesn’t speak to anyone unless he is spoken to first. He feels certain that once he makes eye contact with anyone they will know what he did yesterday. To his credit, he did not visit that web site again and it remains to be seen if it was due to his own resolve or if it was due to the fact that his family came home but he likes to believe it was the former.

Taking a deep breath, he steels his nerves (what little he has) and hangs out with Daichi and Suga. He counts himself lucky, Suga is in an animated and talkative mood, running over every detail of his weekend so that Asahi doesn’t have to divulge details of his own. It goes without saying that if he were asked he wouldn’t mention the incident that has knocked his world askew but it at least saves him some very uncomfortable stammering and intense blushing.

His luck continues as practice drags on because he doesn’t have to interact with Nishinoya at all. Guilt sweeps through him at the thought because it isn’t Nishinoya’s fault that he spent his entire Sunday lusting after him. He is still shaken by the thought that Nishinoya is able to do something so vulgar, in public and on camera. Asahi has always had more than platonic feelings for his kouhai but any and all thoughts he has entertained have been PG rated, PG-13 at most. In all honesty, although Nishinoya talks a big game and is a massive flirt he is still the same person that blushes brighter than the sun every time an attractive girl so much as breathes in his direction so it just never crosses his mind that Nishinoya could be, well, so sexy. Never has he considered Nishinoya to be someone seductive or thought that he could be so in command of his own body. He shivers just thinking about what else the other boy is hiding, he’s intrigued and terrified in the same breath. One second he thinks he wants to more and the next he wishes he were still ignorant of this sensual side of Nishinoya.

He has harbored a crush for the younger teen for about as long as they have known each other but it’s always been manageable. That is, until now but now that he knows what he knows... well, it’s more difficult to keep those feelings close to his heart.

Practice wraps up without much incident and Asahi feels like he can breathe easier once he is outside of the gym and he feels like maybe he is blowing this out of proportion. He mentally punches himself for even thinking that the second he steps into the club room, where Nishinoya is currently trying to wrestle his t-shirt over his head to change. Tanaka is off to the right laughing raucously at his friend’s predicament and offering no help but Asahi can barely hear him over the white noise buzzing in his head. When Nishinoya finally gets the offending piece of fabric over his head he turns to Tanaka with his hair disheveled and his cheeks pinked and starts shouting insults at him and Asahi’s eyes instantly zero in on his abdominal’s that are more familiar right now than he would care to admit. The way the muscles move, clenching and relaxing with his breath, reminds him of the way they looked when he was reaching his climax in the video.

Asahi panics, his chest starts to get tight and breathing is becoming difficult. He starts to choke, coughing and spluttering as he tries to convince his lungs to function properly again. Nishinoya’s eyes are on him in an instant and in the next he is moving towards Asahi, yelling at Tanaka to get him some water. The smaller boy reaches out to him and puts a hand on his elbow to try to direct him to sit down on the bench against the wall. Asahi means to wave a hand, to let him know that he is alright but he is seized by a cough and the movement dislodges the other boy none too gently. Nishinoya recoils but the concern is still clear in his eyes and when Tanaka returns with the water Nishinoya takes a step back, arms crossing over his bare chest as he watches, his eyes sharp and scrutinizing, as Asahi downs the entire glass in one go.

Luckily, Nishinoya has made the right call. The cold water is a shock to Asahi’s system and after a moment he finds that he is able to take a deep breath.

“What is going on in here?” he hears Daichi’s voice boom as he enters the room with Suga right on his heels. “Tanaka, what were you doing running around like that? You almost took out a group of kids and honestly we do not need the Vice Principal on our case more than he already is and..." Daichi’s eyes finally take in the scene before him. Nishinoya is shirt-less and anxious, Tanaka is wide eyed and bewildered, and then there is Asahi who is red faced with tear stained cheeks. Their captain switches gears immediately, going into what everyone affectionately refers to as his 'dad mode’, “Whoa, Asahi! Are you okay? What happened?”

Suga has already taken the initiative during Daichi’s tirade, sitting next to Asahi on the bench and rubbing his back. He speaks in low and gentle tones, telling Asahi that he needs to breathe, in and out. Suga’s eyes meet Daichi’s and the captain nods because he knows this is a job better suited to Suga. Although Daichi does want to help he knows that he doesn’t have the right words of comfort and he cannot offer the same gentle touch that Suga can.

Everyone is still and quiet, the only sounds disturbing the room are the wheezing breaths from the tallest boy and after a few minutes they finally calm into regularity. Now that the frantic moments have passed, Asahi doesn’t know what to do next. He has just had an anxiety attack, a big one in front of everybody and he is so ashamed. He doesn’t know what to say and he’s scared of what everyone must be thinking of him right now.

“Asahi-san, are you alright?”

It’s Nishinoya, of course. Nishinoya who is too kind to Asahi for his own good, who encourages him even in his darkest moments. Sweet, beautiful Nishinoya who is also an absolute sex bomb and God how is Asahi going to survive?!

With eyes squeezed shut, he nods in response to the question that was posed but Nishinoya presses on with another, “Are you sure? What happened?” he asks, concern and just a bit of frustration lace his tone.

Before he can answer Suga steps in, “It was probably just his allergies. They get pretty bad this time of year, right Asahi?”

He’s speechless because he knows that Suga knows what really happened. Suga and Daichi both know about his difficulties coping with his anxiety, they both know the truth but here Suga is lying for him and Asahi should feel guilty but all he feels is immense gratitude.

Clearing his throat he says, “Yeah, it is. I’m sorry to have worried you.”

Tanaka breaths out an exaggerated sigh of relief, “Oh, thank God! I seriously don’t think I could have done mouth-to-mouth on you or anything.”

Nishinoya give his friend a side-eyed look and cocks his eyebrow, “Speak for yourself.”

The room goes silent and every pair of eyes settle on Noya. The smallest boy in the room now has his lips pressed firmly together and there is a blush, however faint, starting to stain his cheeks. He says nothing else just turns around and hurriedly dresses, not even noticing when he puts his t-shirt on backwards, before he races out of the club room without meeting anyones eyes or saying goodbye.

“Oi, wait! Noya-san!” Tanaka shouts after him, he is still pulling on his last shoe as he is hopping out the door after his friend.

Daichi stands with his head down, forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stifle the headache he knows is coming, “What the hell is going on today?”

Asahi is still sitting with his mouth open and it takes longer than it should before he manages to stammer out, “D-did he...?”

“Just accidentally confess?” Suga cuts in, “It sure sounded like it.”

“Oh my God,” Asahi squeaks out before covering his face with his hands. This cannot be real, this isn’t happening to him.

“Why are you acting like this is a bad thing? Isn’t this what you want?” Daichi asks and Asahi chooses to ignore the slight hint of irritation he detects in his friends voice.

Daichi has a right to be irritated because he and Suga have known for a year that Asahi has a crush, a major super-sized crush on Nishinoya. They have had to listen to him gush about all the things he loves about Nishinoya and then deal with Asahi not confessing due to his confidence issues but now there is no such problem. Nishinoya basically confessed and instead of jumping for joy Asahi is feeling more anxious than ever but he cannot tell Daichi why. He can’t admit that it’s because now he is privy to another side of Nishinoya that no one else he knows has seen. Now he sees his crush in a different light that although wonderful, scares Asahi a little bit.

He doesn’t have to explain himself because Suga, bless him, tells Daichi to lay off, “He just had a panic attack, let him at least breathe for a little while. He’s had a lot of excitement this morning.”

The captain shrugs it off and tells them to get their asses moving because they are already late to class. The other third years follow his lead but before they all part ways Daichi puts a hand on Asahi’s shoulder and squeezes, “You sure you’re okay? You don’t need to go to the nurses office or anything?”

Asahi shakes his head, “No, no, I’ll be fine. Thanks, though.”

An incline of his hand and a hard clap on the shoulder is what Daichi leaves Asahi with.

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya is fidgeting, he knows it but he can’t force himself to stop. He can’t focus and no matter how hard he tries to pay attention his attempts fall short.

All he can think about is how badly he has embarrassed himself because he has thought about telling Asahi-san how he feels. He has thought about how he would confess to him a million different times and none of them had resulted in him outing his feelings to his crush with a pervy aside to Ryuu.

He makes an irritated, growling sound in his throat and grinds his fists on his forehead. He has no outlet for the frustration he’s feeling right now. He doesn’t know where to begin to try to fix the mess he has made.

“Nishinoya.” his teacher’s dull voice rings out, “Is there something you care to share?”

“No.” is his terse and surly response.

It’s isn’t difficult to tell that his teacher has seen the glare that accompanied his declaration in the way his mouth twists but the old man doesn’t push the issue and he goes back to lecturing the class on English or mathematics or whatever stupid subject they’re learning right now. The tapping of the chalk on the board usually lulls Nishinoya into a mid-morning nap or at the very least a dazed stupor but right now it’s driving him crazy.

He starts to tap his pencil on his desk but the few murderous glares he receives from his classmates makes him stop. Switching gears, he starts to gnaw on the pencil in an attempt to combat some of his nervous energy. The feeling of the soft wood giving beneath his teeth is soothing in its own way even if it is a little gross. He has demolished the bottom portion of the pencil before he remembers that this pencil is borrowed... from Ryuu... who he loves but is still one of the most disgusting people he knows and he spits it out of his mouth before he can give it a second thought. He knows he shouldn’t, nothing good can come of this but he does it anyway, he examines the pencil and yes... of course, there’s something crusty on it that he can only imagine was a booger and what the hell this is the worst day!

“Ugh, that’s disgusting!” he shouts, throwing the offensive utensil away from himself which sets it sailing towards the front of the room. In his only stroke of luck that day it doesn’t hit anyone but his teacher turns around just in time to see the grizzled pencil land squarely on his desk.

It’s no surprise to anyone what happens next, “Nishinoya, gather your things and go to the vice principal’s office.” his teacher says and this time his tone is clearly agitated.

It’s a struggle but he grits his teeth to keep his tongue in check because he wants to argue but he is already in this deep and he can’t make it worse. It’s already bad enough that he’s getting sent to the Vice Principal’s office, Daichi-san had just cautioned Ryuu about this same situation this afternoon and now Nishinoya was the one messing everything up.

Trudging down the hallway, Nishinoya tries to figure out how he is going to explain himself to the captain and their Coach. He has already been suspended from club activities once before, back when he found out Asahi had no intention of returning to the club. Once again, he finds himself in a similar situation because he can’t seem to handle his feelings when it comes to their ace.

To his extreme surprise, the situation isn’t as bad as it could be. The Vice Principal seems not at all surprised to see him when he walks through the door but apparently their placement as the Miyagi prefecture representatives at the Nationals has made it a little easier for him to turn the other cheek to Nishinoya’s transgression. That being said, he is still punished - he’s suspended from participating in club activities for the rest of the week.

Nishinoya almost begs for the older man to reconsider, he needs all the practice he can get before they head to Nationals but he decides not to push his luck. He knows he is emotional because of the days events and he could easily make this situation worse. The last thing he needs is to be kicked off of the team entirely. He bows low before leaving and that seems to please the Vice Principal who has the audacity to compliment him on how mature he has become.

It’s funny, he thinks as he walks into the gym that afternoon, he cannot remember the last time he walked into a room without his head held high. Today is the exception, he just cannot manage to meet any of the third years eyes, especially Asahi’s. He has no choice but to seek out Daichi and their coach. Although it is difficult, he makes sure he maintains eye contact when he explains what he has done and that he cannot participate in this weeks practices. Coach Ukai looks less than thrilled but he doesn’t look angry which is a small blessing, Nishinoya supposes.

Daichi on the other hand, is a different story. Though he is holding himself in his usual dignified manner, the tips of his ears are blazing red. It’s a tell-tale sign that he is pissed and Nishinoya is so thankful for their Coach’s presence right now. He’s pretty sure Coach is the only reason Nishinoya isn’t being kicked halfway to Tokyo right now.

“I can’t say I’m happy about this, Nishinoya. We really need everyone involved in practices and I can’t have you getting sloppy.” Ukai chastises, “Luckily, you won’t be falling out of practice at all. The neighborhood association’s libero is out of town and they have been looking for a replacement. I’ll give them a call and let them know I found someone. Since you can’t join our practices in the afternoons you will be joining theirs, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Nishinoya shouts. He is thrilled by the chance to still be able to practice.

He feels a heavy hand settle on his shoulder and squeeze. Hard. “And, you’ll be writing an apology to all of your teammates. Every. Single. One.” Daichi commands and the smile on his face is nothing short of menacing.

He tries, but Nishinoya can’t manage to speak so he just nods.

“Great. You can deliver them to me in the morning.”

Nishinoya’s jaw drops, “Morning? As in, tomorrow morning?”

Daichi crosses his arms across his chest and lifts his chin, it’s a gesture that brooks no argument.

“Yes, Captain.” he agrees.

“Great. I also expect you to get all of your homework done as well.”

Nishinoya can feel the beginnings of a migraine but he brought this on himself and there is no point in complaining now. He’s a man and he will take the punishment laid out for him. He waves his goodbyes to everyone and leaves, he knows that Coach and Daichi will explain everything to his teammates.

It goes without saying that this will be a long week.

 

* * *

 

It’s stupid, he chastises himself but Asahi can’t help it when panic seizes his insides when he sees Nishinoya speaking to their Coach and to Daichi. For some reason, the first thought that crosses his mind is that Nishinoya is quitting their team.

He knows it’s silly, there is no way that Nishinoya would be so embarrassed by what happened earlier that he would quit the volleyball team but if Asahi were in a similar situation he would certainly consider that possibility. Which is how he has worked himself into this messy, agitated state.

Asahi’s concern heightens when Nishinoya leaves (Oh God, why is he leaving?!) and they are all called to sit in front of the Coach and Takeda-sensei. He presses his fingernails into his palms to stop his hands from shaking.

“Hey, everybody listen up!” Coach Ukai shouts and then he opens the floor up to Takeda-sensei.

“Thank you, everyone. As some of you may have already noticed, Nishinoya is absent this afternoon and he will be for the rest of the week.”

Despite their best efforts the boys erupt into confused murmurs and Tanaka in particular looks incredibly distressed. Asahi’s heart rate settles a bit, knowing that Nishinoya’s absence won’t be permanent makes him feel more comfortable.

“Why? What happened?” Tanaka asks even though he already knows an explanation is on the way.

“Calm down, everyone. It’s unfortunate but apparently Nishinoya caused a disturbance in the classroom. He understands that what he’s done is wrong and has accepted his punishment. He’ll be back in action next week.” Takeda finishes his announcement and stands back in line, then Coach Ukai steps forward.

“Don’t worry, Nishinoya won’t fall out of practice. I have him working with the Neighborhood Association so he’ll still be in great shape when he gets back. That being said, I do not want anyone to misunderstand, I will not tolerate this type of behavior. This close to Nationals everyone needs to be on their best behavior. You need to be doing your best in practice and in your classes. You’re all bright kids, I know you can do it. All right, that’s enough talking, let’s get moving!”

Everyone shouts and disperses but Asahi can’t help thinking about why Nishinoya would do something so reckless, especially this close to the Nationals. He hates to think it but the last time he got in trouble was because of Asahi and he can’t help wondering if this is something similar.

After practice when they are walking home together, he says as much to Suga and Daichi.

“It’s possible.” Suga muses.

“It’s likely.” Daichi affirms.

When both Suga and Asahi look at Daichi he elaborates, “Look, I know how disruptive Nishinoya can be and it’s not because he’s trying to be, it’s just his personality. He’s loud and excitable but generally one warning is all it takes to get him to settle down. You have to figure he got at least one warning before being sent to the office. That means that whatever it was that was on his mind was so distracting to him that he couldn’t focus and got himself into trouble.”

“Ohhhh...” Suga and Asahi chorus in unison.

“Exactly,” Daichi lifts his arms into the air to stretch out a kink in his shoulder, “and the only thing I can think of that has ever gotten Nishinoya that worked up is you, Asahi.”

Asahi’s cheeks flame at Daichi’s word choice, “D-don’t say it like that!”

A sly grin slides onto Daichi’s face, “What? It’s not like I’m wrong. Nishinoya always gets worked up about you, right Suga?”

To Asahi’s absolute horror, Suga’s eyes are shining with mischief and he says, “I think worked up is putting it mildly, wouldn’t you say, Daichi?”

So it continues, until they all reach the intersection where they have to go their separate ways.

Daichi and Suga snicker because Asahi’s blush has not dissipated, in fact it has spread down his neck to disappear beneath the collar of his shirt.

“I just want you both to know that you are sincerely the worst.” Asahi says with heartfelt annoyance.

“Quit being so sensitive! He already basically confessed so just go for it already!” Suga jams an elbow into Asahi’s ribs when he says this.

“Geh! What if it was a mistake? What if he didn’t really mean it like that?”

“It can’t mean anything else!” Daichi and Suga shout.

“Get it together, ace. You aren’t going to come across a better opportunity than this. Just tell him how you feel so that you two can start making out already.” Daichi teases and he leaves before Asahi can even stammer out a response.

He finds it frustrating knowing that Daichi is right. Before today, he was able to make excuses for himself. Questions like, ‘What if he doesn’t feel the same way?’ ‘What if he feels sorry for me and says yes out of pity?’.

On and on it goes, what if... what if... what if?

The truth of the matter is, Asahi is getting damn tired of thinking about his relationship with Nishinoya in terms of ‘what if...?”

Even so, he knows that he can’t just force himself to change overnight so he gives himself a time line. Since Nishinoya can’t attend any of the practices this week he gives himself until Saturday which will be the first day he can really interact with the other boy to tell him how he feels. It’s strange, he feels so good about the decision in this moment but he knows that when the day comes, he will be a nervous wreck.

He hopes that he can manage to find his courage when the day comes.

 

* * *

 

Asahi spots Nishinoya for just a moment the next morning at practice as he hands off a stack of papers to Daichi. He bows deeply before running off to do who knows what. Asahi isn’t sure what he could be doing at the school so early in the morning since he isn’t allowed to participate in club activities but his train of though stops short when Nishinoya looks up and their eyes meet.

He can feel his heart beating in his throat, he wants to look away but Nishinoya’s piercing gaze holds him captive. Then Nishinoya breaks the tension by giving Asahi the shyest smile he has ever seen grace those sweet lips. It makes his breath catch in his throat to see Nishinoya look so self-conscious and it makes Asahi feel bold. He waves and smiles back which seems to have a positive effect on Nishinoya if his reddening cheeks are any indication.

“C-cute.” he mumbles before he can stop himself. He looks around to see if anyone has heard his embarrassing statement and of course, Suga is standing there with a grin so large it looks like it must hurt.

Suga chuckles, “Nishinoya is pretty cute, especially when he’s blushing like that. Looks like you’re still able to get him all worked up, Asahi.”

Asahi groans, “It never stops with you, does it?”

“Of course not! Why won’t you let me have fun, Asahi? You’re so mean!” Suga laments.

“That’s not fair! I don’t mind you having fun by what does it always have to be at my expense?”

“It’s not Suga’s fault that you walk around with a giant target painted on your chest.” Daichi cuts in and he easily ignores the glare that Asahi shoots in his direction.

The two trolls high five and Asahi rolls his eyes at their antics. He wants to ask when they are going to just get their shit together and confess. He knows that they both have feelings for each other but they both swore him to secrecy so he’s stuck in the awkward position of being the only one that knows. He doesn’t have time to worry about that right now though. Nishinoya’s reaction just now made him feel confident and for the first time he thinks that confessing might not be so difficult after all. He swears to himself that he will tell Nishinoya how he feels, no matter how uncomfortable the thought makes him.

It comes as a surprise to Asahi and the rest of the team, minus Daichi, when they all receive a written letter of apology from Nishinoya for his misbehavior and subsequent absence from the weeks practices. They are all rather generic but he makes sure to include at least one sentence that is personalized to each member of the team. Asahi tries not to be too pleased by seeing his name in Nishinoya’s handwriting. He promises that once he is back he will give Asahi some nice tosses and then, at the very end there’s this cheeky message...

“Don’t miss me too much.”

Asahi bites his lip to keep himself from smiling like a gargantuan idiot but the words send a little thrill up his spine.

This week cannot be over soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be funny for Nishinoya to accidentally make his confession with a non-chalant aside to Ryuu.
> 
> Also, I love the gentle ribbing that Suga and Daichi always do with Asahi. They're some of my favorite interactions to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but I was trying to get this posted on Valentines Day! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“So, what has it been like practicing with the Neighborhood Association?” Ryuu asks as he rummages through the Nishinoya household’s fridge.

Noya a shrugs, “It’s been alright. They’re all really nice guys and they compliment me a lot but I miss our team, y’know?”

Ryuu nods his understanding because without Noya the balance of their entire team has been thrown off. Nishinoya is hands down the best at receives, the only person that comes close in skill is Daichi and even he pales in comparison.

“Who do you miss most?” Ryuu questions with a mischievous smile that shows all of his teeth.

The smaller teen whirls around to face his friend before answering, “You, of course! Geez, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t say you?”

“Are you sure? Are you sure you aren’t missing someone else a little more? Say, someone with long, flowing hair and facial hair and is like, two feet taller than you?” he probes even though he knows he’s going to have hell to pay for it.

Ryuu should have known what was coming next and dodged but he didn’t think that far in advance so he’s taken aback when he gets smacked in the side of the head with a volleyball.

“What the hell?!” he screeches, indignant, “Where did you even get that from?”

“Shut up! Seriously dude, don’t mention Asahi-san!”

“Why not? Are you still freaking out about your whole love confession thing?”

“Obviously! It was the single most embarrassing moment of my life. I cannot think of anything that would be mortifying than what I did.”

“I can think of lots of things! He could have seen you naked, you could have seen him naked... you see where I’m going with this? I don’t know why you’re so bothered. You have been crushing on Asahi forever. Now he knows and he can confess to you and you both can start your lovey dovey life together. You should be pumped right now!”

“I guess you’re right but it didn’t feel legit. That’s not the way I wanted my confession to go and did you see his face after I blurted that out like an idiot?”

“Yeah but Asahi always looks like that off the court to me. He’s like two parts anxious, one part nervous and one part confused. He didn’t really look that different, I think you’re worrying to much.”

The smaller teen nods but he doesn’t actually agree, he just doesn’t know what else to say.

“Look, I say if you aren’t happy with how you confessed why don’t you just confess again? Tell him how you feel but without the whole embarrassing yourself in front of the rest of your senpai part?” Ryuu suggests.

Noya scowls at his friend even as he can feel the heat starting to color his cheeks. “I’d say thanks but I hate you right now.”

Ryuu dawns a look of (fake) devastation, he places both hands upon his chest, “Me? You hate me? That’s impossible, I’m the best friend a guy could have and you should know Noya-san because I’m your best friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, you are but that doesn’t mean I have to like you all the time. You moron.” Noya mumbles.

They manage to scrounge up some food and after filling their stomachs they play some video games. They don’t talk much while they are playing but Nishinoya manages to ask a few more questions about Kiyoko-san and if Hinata and Kageyama are getting along. After two more rounds, Ryuu begs for a pause in the game.

“I’ve had to take a piss for the past half an hour! Pause it, I’ll be right back.” Ryuu rushes out of the room and down the hallway before Nishinoya can even ask why he didn’t just ask to pause the game half an hour ago.

He stretches out on the floor on his back and stares at the ceiling. It has been so boring not being able to participate in club activities because all of his friends are there. Outside of volleyball he never gets to see any of them because they don’t share any classes and he only sees Ryuu during their lunch break. He needs something to do, some excitement, something to take his mind off of the weeks failures.

When his arm brushes against Ryuu’s bag his mind whips up a plan so fast his head is spinning with the possibilities. He scrounges around as quickly as he can before he manages to find them - the keys to the second gym. Nishinoya is always scoping out locations for his next session and he’s had his eye on this one for a while. He’s proud that he was able to concoct a scheme to stave off his boredom so quickly.

Ryuu returns about a minute later and he has fire in his eyes - apparently he’s tired of getting his ass kicked in this game and is determined to win at least one round before he goes home. He manages to do just that, winning only one round before declaring himself champion of the universe and telling Noya that he has to get going. Apparently it’s his turn to cook tonight and he wants to make sure he has dinner on the table before his sister gets home.

“She has practice tonight and she comes home like a ravenous beast. I’m trying to stay on her good side.”

“Smart move, she’s scary when she’s hungry.” Noya says while he walks Ryuu to the door. He feels a little guilty about taking the keys but hopefully Ryuu won’t even notice. He can just catch up with him in the morning and tell him that they fell out of his bag or something.

“See you tomorrow, Noya-san! Only a couple more days and you can actually come back to practice.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait.”

He waits about fifteen minutes after Ryuu leaves before he heads back to his room to start packing. He’s lucky, his mother works night shifts this month so he doesn’t have to worry about explaining where he’s going and when he will be back. Gathering his backpack he stuffs the clothes he wants to wear, lube, his phone and a few other items that he isn’t sure he is going to use but wants to have on hand just in case. Once he feels satisfied that he has everything he needs he tosses a beanie on his head to cover his hair, slips on his shoes and sets off on his bike.

Living close to the school has more benefits than he initially imagined.

When he arrives at the school he stashes his bike in some bushes and moves as quickly and quietly as he can towards the second gym. The odds of him running into anyone on the school campus this late are incredibly low but he doens’t want to take any unnecessary risks. It would be devastating if he got caught, they might actually kick him off the volleyball team this time.

He doesn’t know why but he’s surprised when the lock slides open so easily when he turns the key. He thought maybe it would be a bit more difficult to break into the school after hours but apparently with the right equipment, it is all too easy. Nishinoya navigates his way through the dark, not daring to turn on any lights to alert anyone of his presence. He has the perfect location in mind - the equipment room - it’s secluded and there are no windows. Once he reaches his destination he finally sheds some light on his surroundings. The room is ugly and sparse as equipment rooms tend to be so Noya is going to have to do a bit of work to make his video look a little more exciting.

He drags one of the mats from the corner into position and then pins up a sheet that he brought with him behind it on the wall. That way it isn’t just him on a dingy mat in front of a white wall, he doesn’t think anyone would find that attractive, probably just creepy. After he sets out his supplies on the side he takes out the last piece of his entertainment puzzle - his outfit.

As he sheds his clothes the chill in the room causes goose-bumps to rise on his flesh and his nipples tighten into tiny peaks. He smiles because he knows that is going to look good on camera. He picks up his outfit and puts it on, shivering in anticipation when the tight fabric clings to his hips and torso, pinning his already hardening cock to his stomach. An involuntary whimper works its way out of his throat once he finishes dressing, he can’t believe how turned on he is already. All the stress and irritation from the week have put him on edge much sooner than usual. He gives a forlorn look towards the toys he brought with him, he can already tell that he won’t make it that far but he hopes what he does manage to record is decent.

Kneeling down on the mat, he positions his phone to start recording and with shaking hands, he begins.

 

* * *

 

By the time the end of the week finally arrives Asahi is so tense he wonders how he hasn’t broken any bones. Zero hour is quickly approaching and with it, all of the nerves he has been trying to suppress are surfacing. He hates himself for having such a weak fortitude, in the beginning of the week it was easy for him to feel brave and convince himself that he absolutely would tell Nishinoya how he feels but now his insecurities are hitting him full force again.

Even so, he won’t back down - not this time. He’s almost positive that Nishinoya feels the same way about him and even if he is wrong, at least he can say he gave it his all. He owes Nishinoya that much, at the very least.

He needs to stop his thoughts from spiraling into this negative space, he needs a distraction. It’s late so he can’t do anything too noisy but he isn’t in the mood to read a book or draw or any other minimally noisy activities. His computer sits innocently on his desk and he glares at it, as though it’s trying to tempt him to do something lewd.

Asahi doesn’t usually like to risk watching pornography with his family in the house but it’s late and the odds of being interrupted are practically zero, he decides it might be worth it. Besides, it won’t take him long now that he knows what he is looking for. He stealthily bookmarked the video last weekend so that he wouldn’t lose it and when the page loads there is a notification in the corner that the user has uploaded a new video.

Asahi doesn’t even think twice, he has already clicked the link to take him to the new video.

Until this moment Asahi has never understood the appeal of the standard issue girl’s swimsuits but on Nishinoya it is absolute perfection.

The dark blue fabric clings to every inch of Nishinoya’s torso, his erection strains against its confines and there is a small dark patch blooming where he is already dripping at the tip. He’s running his small hands across his chest and all over the rest of his body. He teases the viewer a bit when he pulls the suit to the side to reveal one of his pink nipples. It looks so sweet, Asahi wishes he were able to touch him.

It’s still exhilarating, knowing that this is really his crush on screen, touching himself and enjoying it. He gets distracted for a moment when he tries to figure out the location in the video but when he does, it’s like a punch to the gut.

Nishinoya is in the equipment room of their gym.

He can’t believe it, Nishinoya seems brave to a fault in his opinion. Borderline reckless but it’s difficult to focus on those points of thought when his on-screen love interest finally starts to give his cock some attention. He squeezes himself through the material of the swimsuit and sighs at the pressure. Asahi wonders how long the other boy teases himself before he even starts filming. He must have so much self control, if it were Asahi he would start pumping himself right away and probably finish within a minute.

After a few moments of gentle groping Nishinoya finally starts to put on a real show when he pulls out his cock, pushing the swimsuit to the side to show everything. He reaches down to roll his balls in his palm and it causes pre-come to bubble at his tip and roll down his length. When he finally takes himself in hand and starts to stroke, Asahi allows himself to takes out his own neglected arousal and matches him.

Then Nishinoya keens and whimpers, “Senpai...”

He has to press his hand against his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. Where did that come from? Why would Nishinoya say that? It makes Asahi’s blood run hotter because he has a pretty good idea of which senpai he is referring to and it definitely isn’t Suga or Daichi.

Asahi is reaching his peak embarrassingly quickly but it’s hard not to when he is watching Nishinoya get off to the thought of him. It’s overwhelming to think that anyone would find him attractive, let alone attractive enough to sexually arouse them.

Lucky for him it appears he isn’t alone in his quick performance tonight, Nishinoya’s movements are becoming sloppy and uncoordinated and in the moment before he comes Asahi swears he can hear his name being dragged from those lips. Nishinoya spills all over the swimsuit, the white of his release standing out in stark contrast to the dark blue. The sight drives Asahi over the edge and he follows a moment later, muffling his cries with his hand as the other wrings the last of his orgasm from his body.

He sits still for a few moments just focusing on the tingling feeling in his limbs before he does a half-assed job of cleaning up the sticky mess he has made. It’s inevitable when the guilt starts to creep in, he wishes he had more self control and he knows it isn’t right that he’s consuming this material without Nishinoya’s knowledge. He’s afraid of what Nishinoya might say or do if he knew. Would he be disgusted with Asahi? Would he be angry or even worse, hurt?

He does his best not to think about it because he hopes after everything is said and done by this time tomorrow Nishinoya will be his boyfriend. Then he will feel slightly less creepy about lusting after the other boy.

His heart is already pounding just thinking about confessing to Noya but he has to do it. He has pumped himself up for this all week and he’s not going to back down, not this time.

Sighing, he strips down to his boxers before he lays down in bed, already knowing that sleep won’t be coming anytime soon. He closes his eyes in spite of that and does his best to calm himself.

 

* * *

 

Asahi startles awake the next morning when his alarm goes off and he groans wearily into his pillow. He briefly entertains the idea of calling in sick to school and avoiding all of his problems but he doesn’t allow himself to do that. Today he is going to be brave and direct and tell Nishinoya how he feels.

He hopes.

He goes through his usual morning routine with more care than usual, spending more time fixing his hair and making sure he trims his facial hair just so. He makes sure he puts a tin of breath mints in his pocket as well, it would be awful if he confessed to Nishinoya with bad breath. When he’s finished he looks in the mirror and does his best to visualize it happening, his confession to Noya. He read somewhere that visualizing yourself succeeding the more likely it is that it will come true. It seems too easy, here in his imagination to just square his shoulders, look Nishinoya in the eyes and tell him how he feels. Shaking away the negative thoughts he checks the time and realizes that he is running late. He rushes out of his room without having another second to dwell on his problems. As he runs out of the front door his mom yells after him, “Good luck!” just as she does every morning but today it holds extra meaning.

Unfortunately due to his late start he doesn’t get the opportunity to talk to Noya the way he wants to but he tells himself that it’s okay and to play it cool. He has to admit, it is a beautiful sight to see Nishinoya back in their gym, energetic and upbeat as always.

When Nishinoya spots him he freezes, for some reason he is still convinced that Nishinoya will somehow know that he has seen and enjoyed his amateur porn. Of course that isn’t the case, Nishinoya just smiles brightly and waves to which Asahi waves back with much less energy.

For a brief moment it looks as though Noya is going to come over and talk to him but at the last second he decides against it. Asahi wonders why but he figures he can ask later because although he dodged a bullet this morning by not having to confess to Noya, he is definitely going to this afternoon.

He hopes.

The chime signaling the end of their school day sounds sooner today than it normally does, Asahi swears. Heart jumping out of his chest, he walks to Nishinoya’s classroom to see if he can walk the other boy home but when he gets there, his spiky haired kouhai is nowhere to be found. They don’t have practice this afternoon due to the gym’s being cleaned again so he knows that Noya won’t be there. In a last ditch effort to try to find the other boy he asks Tanaka.

“Noya-san? I’m not sure where he is. I haven’t seen him since lunch time but if I had to guess he’s probably going to heading towards the convenience store for a Gari Gari kun. That’s usually when we don’t have practice.”

Asahi hurriedly thanks Tanaka for his help before he races off in the direction of the convenience store. He doesn’t know why but in this moment all of his anxiety and uncertainty are gone, he just wants to find Nishinoya and tell him how he feels.

Of course as the minutes pass his new found bravery starts to wane a little and he slows from a jog to a walk. He makes a deal with himself, if he does find Nishinoya he will confess to him, no question, but if he doesn’t he can take it as a sign that it isn’t meant to be.

Yeah, that seems fair.

As luck would have it, Asahi reaches the store just seconds after Nishinoya exits. Asahi doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry because now he has to confess. All he has to do now is shout out to Noya, jog up to him and take the plunge.

He tries, but he can’t.

Grinding his teeth together in frustration he refuses to let himself give up, instead he just walks several paces behind Noya while he gathers his courage again. He can do this, he knows he can. Asahi has managed to overcome his biggest fears on the court, surely he can manage this task.

He follows for several minutes thinking through exactly what he wants to say and just as he is about to call out to get Nishinoya’s attention he is stopped by someone else shouting.

“H-hey! You leave that kid alone.”

Whirling around to see what is going on he comes face to face with two girls, one is hiding sheepishly behind the other. The one that spoke out is glaring at Asahi.

“Excuse me?” he says, confusion pulling his brows together on his forehead.

This seems to make the girl angry, “Don’t try to place innocent! You’re following that boy aren’t you?”

Asahi opens his mouth to explain but she cuts him off before he even manages to speak the first word.

“You’re an adult, what business do you have with a middle school kid?” she asks, pointing an accusing finger his way.

“M-middle school kid?” he mumbles to himself trying to understand. It takes a moment but then it clicks, she is speaking about Nishinoya and he would laugh but he’s in the middle of being accused of stalking a child so he figures he should straighten that out first.

There are several different ways he would answer the question posed to him. ‘He’s not a middle school kid.’ ‘That’s my friend and teammate, we go to high school together.’ ‘This is all just a big misunderstanding.’

Instead he replies with, “I’m not a pervert!”

Fate being the cruel mistress that she is, this is the moment he hears, “Oi, Asahi-saaaan!”

Wonderful, not only will his crush now know that he is definitely following him like a weird stalker but also that he is being accused of being a danger to children everywhere.

Nishinoya jogs up to his side a second later and looks between the two girls and Asahi, “Asahi-san, what’s going on? I thought I heard shouting.”

The girl who was yelling before looks between the two, “Wait, you guys know each other?”

Noya looks to Asahi to see if he will respond but it appears he is gripped by fear so he does it for him, “Yeah, we’re on the same volleyball team. He’s my friend.”

The girl giggles nervously, “So, you go to school together? Wow, that is such a relief! This guy over here was following you and I thought you were just some middle school kid. I thought he was some gang member or pervert or something.”

Noya’s eyebrows raise so high on his forehead Asahi thinks they might disappear.

“Wait, what? You thought I was a middle school kid?!” Noya shouts, his cheeks have gone red and he is glaring.

The girls take a step back, clearly not anticipating the reaction and wanting to put distance between themselves and the clearly agitated boy.

Asahi steps forward and inserts himself between the two parties, “Sorry, he gets a little sensitive about his height.”

“Well, whatever. It’s not my fault, neither one of you looks like a high school student.” she responds with a sneer and then she drags her friend away by the arm in the opposite direction that they came in.

Still fuming, Nishinoya says, “Tsk, what the hell was that about? Did they seriously call you a pervert?!”

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Asahi nods. He thought he has known embarrassment before but all of those moments pale in comparison to this.

“Geez, Asahi-san! You have to stand up for yourself! You just stood there and let some girl who doesn’t even know you say all kinds of terrible shit about you.” Nishinoya runs a hand through his hair which, as per usual, is already standing on end, “You need to be less sheepish.”

Somehow, it’s more frustrating hearing it from Nishinoya because Asahi knows he needs to be brave, he’s been telling himself that every single day for most of his life. This past week he has been even more harsh on himself to be brave.

Well, this is his moment to be brave with Nishinoya standing here, right in front of him.

“I know, I know. To be honest though, they weren’t entirely off the mark I- I was following you.”

When Nishinoya’s eyes meet his he is surprised to see that the other boy doesn’t appear to be disturbed by this news. Instead, his expression is open and inquisitive.

Swallowing, Asahi continues, “You’re right, I do need to be brave so I’m hoping you will hear me out.”

‘Deep breaths’ he reminds himself.

“I’ve wanted to say to this to you for a while but... well...” he trails off for a moment and he feels the back of his neck heat up under Nishinoya’s scrutiny. Just as Asahi is ready to forget everything and turn and run Nishinoya pipes up.

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Asahi has to swallow against the tightness in his throat, moments like this are what make Nishinoya so precious to him. The other boy knows when to push him and when to be patient. Nishinoya has done more for Asahi’s confidence than he will probably ever know.

One more deep breath, on the exhale he says, “I love you, Nishinoya.”

The only indication that Nishinoya has heard what he said is the widening of his eyes. Several moments pass in complete silence, Nishinoya hasn’t moved a single muscle since Asahi confessed and now he’s starting to worry. Maybe he should have kept it to himself, maybe this was a mistake.

“I’m sor--”

“Don’t you dare.” Nishinoya whispers, finally acknowledging Asahi verbally.

“Do not apologize, I’m just shocked. Give me a second.” he implores.

Asahi nods, agreeing to give the other boy some time even though it feels like his chest might cave in at any moment. Even with all the uncertainty, Asahi does feel better now that he has confessed his feelings.

When Nishinoya finally looks up at Asahi, the taller boy is shocked by the look in his eyes. Noya looks as though he’s in pain, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? It’s just, the other day when I said what I did in the club room... the look on your face made me think that there was no way you felt that way about me. After that, I thought there was no way that you felt the same way about me as I do about you.”

Although he hears every word Nishinoya says, his mind gets caught up on one thing in particular, “The same?”

Nishinoya’s pained expression finally breaks with a smile, “Yeah, that’s what I said. I love you too.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Asahi whispers as he puts a hand to his chest, he feels his heart pounding against his palm and it lets him know that this is real.

“Am I allowed to kiss you now or will that be the final blow for you?” Noya quips.

Asahi stares at Nishinoya with every ounce of concentration he has because he never wants to forget this moment. Nishinoya standing in front of him with flushed cheeks, glowing in the light of the setting sun with Asahi’s favorite smile on his face.

He takes a step closer to the shorter boy before he bends down, closing the distance between them, “I don’t care if it is the final blow.” Asahi murmurs before he feels the press of Nishinoya’s lips against his own. The feeling is indescribable, soft and gentle and so warm. When he pulls back to breathe their lips stick together for a second and it nearly makes him dive in all over again.

“Oh good, you lived!” Noya laughs good-naturedly as he settles back onto his feet.

“Yeah. It would have been worth if it I didn’t though.” Asahi admits, doing his best to continue with his streak of bravery.

“Alright, that’s enough. You’re being too cute and it’s killing me. Do you have to be anywhere right now?”

Asahi thinks for a second before he shakes his head no.

“Great! Let’s go get something to eat to celebrate!”

“You mean, like a date?” Asahi questions because he still can’t quite believe that this is happening.

“Yes, Asahi-san. That is exactly what I mean.”

This is something he will have to get used to, he thinks as Nishinoya takes his hand with all the confidence in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have the confession out of the way I promise that the next chapter will have them both naked... in the same room... together. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Nishinoya have a sleep over and you can probably guess what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter! Asahi and Nishinoya will finally have some time to themselves! 
> 
> As always, I have no beta reader so all mistakes are my own (I apologize in advance).
> 
> I got a bit carried away with this chapter so I apologize for the length but it was such a treat to write. I hope you enjoy! :)

Time passes quickly and before they realize it an entire month has passed them by. On the whole they have taken their relationship relatively slowly. In the beginning, a lot of their communication happens over the phone - during the day by text and at night, on the phone. Asahi finds it comforting, hearing Nishinoya’s hushed voice over the receiver because he has already gotten into trouble with his mother once about his volume this late in the evening.

Nishinoya asks Asahi every question he can think of because he wants to know everything there is to know about him. It is endearing but Asahi has to admit that sometimes he is a little reluctant to answer all the questions that Nishinoya has to ask.

“Why do you want to know all of this stuff anyway?” he questions one evening when Nishinoya has just asked what his favorite snack was when he was a child.

“Well, don’t you think it’s weird that we’ve known each other for this long and we barely know anything about one another outside of volleyball? Now that you’re my boyfriend, I want to know it all.” Nishinoya explains as though it should have been obvious.

Asahi wishes he were able to say bold things like that, to tell Nishinoya that he wants to know everything about him as well. He’s getting there, Nishinoya has been incredibly understanding about Asahi’s need to take things slowly. He feels guilty because he imagines Nishinoya is probably getting frustrated with the pace that has been set for their relationship but there is no proof of that. Nishinoya has never once voiced any concern or frustration to Asahi so it might just be his anxiety at work.

Tonight, it seems Nishinoya is feeling mischievous since his questions are escalating from innocent to playful.

It starts with, “Who was your first real crush?”

‘Oh God, no.’ Asahi thinks to himself because the answer is, of course, devastatingly embarrassing. It would be one thing if it were some random person that Nishinoya has no knowledge of but they both know his first crush and now Nishinoya will know and he doesn’t know if he wants to share that information. Briefly he thinks of lying but his boyfriend won’t allow that.

“Azumane, do not even think about lying to me.”

Nishinoya’s stern voice makes Asahi shudder a bit and it isn’t entirely a bad thing.

“How did you know?” Asahi wonders aloud. Nishinoya is so perceptive sometimes that it’s scary.

A warm chuckle and then, “You were thinking way too long about the answer! No one has to think that long.”

Asahi supposes that is true and with a deep inhale he finds the courage to blurt out, “Daichi.”

Silence, complete and total silence is all he can hear for what must be close to a minute. For a moment, he is afraid that their call has been disconnected or worse, that Nishinoya has hung up on him but then he hears it.

“Hooooly shiiiit.” Nishinoya sounds stunned, “Daichi-san? Really? That was not the answer I was expecting. Didn’t you meet him for the first time in volleyball club?”

Asahi doesn’t understand why that detail is so important but he answers anyway, “Yeah, I met him in my first year at high school.”

There is a weird unintelligible noise from Nishinoya’s end of the phone, “I’m sorry if I say this too much but I can’t help it. You are seriously the cutest person I have ever known. I mean, you didn’t have your first serious crush until high school! You know when I had my first crush? Third grade! I was absolutely in love with my third grade teacher, I would write her little love notes on my worksheets. I was crushed when she told me that third graders just weren’t her type but that was my first crush.”

The older boy can’t help but laugh at the story because he can absolutely imagine a tinier Noya, with his sloppy handwriting, confessing his love to an unsuspecting teacher.

Before Asahi can get too off track thinking about how cute third grade Noya must have been, the other boy pipes up again.

“What is it about Daichi that you liked?” he asks.

Asahi thinks about it carefully before answering, “His strength, I guess. I really admire that about him, he’s a natural leader. I guess I was drawn to him because of that, we aren’t alike at all.”

“What happened?” Nishinoya asks next, “Did you ever confess to him?”

“No way! I never would have been brave enough do something like that back then. Besides, after a while I realized that although I admired Daichi for all of his strengths, I didn’t feel anything more than friendship for him. There wasn’t really anything deeper than that.”

The silence that follows has Asahi wondering if he should say anything else but he thinks Nishinoya might just be thinking about all that he has said.

He hears rustling on the other end of the phone, like Nishinoya is shifting around in his own bed, “Can I ask you something, Asahi-san?”

It’s strange that Nishinoya is asking permission, he has never done so before. In any other instance he just blurts out questions as soon as they come to mind.

“Yeah, sure.” Asahi responds sounding far more confident than he feels.

“Well, it’s two things actually.” Noya confesses, “I’m still surprised, pleasantly mind you, that you confessed to me but I was just wondering how you finally convinced yourself to do it. I just wanted to know what made you finally decide to let me know how you feel.”

The question is more intimate than Asahi was anticipating it to be but it’s a fair one. The answer is simple but it’s difficult to explain. He takes a deep breath and does his best to convey his feelings, “Well, it was you, actually. You have always been so open and honest and straightforward about everything, it amazes me. When I thought about you and all the ways you have encouraged me and pushed me to be a better person I knew that I had to tell you. I wanted to anyway because I couldn’t imagine going every single day without you knowing how I felt. I phsyched myself out so many times, I would have told you sooner but I was too scared. Still, every time I felt too scared to tell you I would just think about you and your smile, your everything and I knew that I owed it to you to let you know, even if you didn’t feel the same way.”

“God, I love you so much.” he hears Nishinoya breathe out. It makes his heart pound every single time he hears the other boy say those words even though Nishinoya is more than generous with his affections. Asahi still hasn’t reached that level of comfort yet, he says it once for every five times that Noya seems to.

“So, there was one other thing I wanted to ask you about... my mom is going out of town this weekend and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to stay over at my place?”

The little waver in his boyfriends voice does not escape Asahi’s notice and the undertone of the request is there. He feels himself break out into a cold sweat caused by nerves and what must be an unhealthy dose of anticipation. He wants Nishinoya so badly, he has not forgotten the images of the other boy’s body, all taut muscles and hard cock leaking when he is being pleasured and Asahi has been dying to be the one to cause that but he is still so anxious and shy. He doesn’t know if he will be able to perform even the minimal forms of physical contact let alone what he thinks Noya must have in mind.

It seems he isn’t the only one feeling nervous, Nishinoya has a tendency to babble when he is anxious, “I mean, she told me I could have someone stay with me if I wanted to. I thought we could head over to my place right after practice and we could play games and eat junk food and hang out and stuff but if you aren’t up to it or if you’re busy just let me know I just though it might be...”

“Noya.” Asahi huffs out with as much authority as he can muster to stop the tiny libero’s fountain of words.

“Sorry, sorry. Yes, what’s up?”

“I would really like that. We haven’t spent much time together since we started dating. I think it will be fun.”

He hears Nishinoya hoot and holler in his excitement, “Oh my God, this is going to be great I’m so pumped!”

After that Asahi hears a very tired adult voice murmuring in the background and he knows that Nishinoya has just lost his phone privileges for the night. The phone call ends with Nishinoya hurriedly apologizing to Asahi with the promise of seeing him tomorrow. Just before they hang up he can hear Noya complaining to his mother about embarrassing him.

In the moments of silence after the call has ended Asahi has time to wonder when he will begin to feel less nervous about this relationship. It isn’t that he isn’t happy because he is but he consistently worries about what is going to happen next. Does Noya think he’s boring? He knows he won’t get anything positive out of this train of thought but his insecurities have him so wrapped up in his own mind that he is having a hard time getting out of his own head.

It is easier now to switch to positive thoughts, now that he has memories with Noya. Their first kiss where Asahi blushed so deeply that Noya picked on him, asking if it was his first kiss ever. The feeling of holding Noya’s hand for the first time, both of their palms clammy and hands a bit shaky. The sound of Noya’s voice, quiet and soft over the phone when he says ‘I love you’ before they hang up.

After that, it’s easy for him to calm down enough to feel drowsy and sleepy. He can worry about the details of their weekend together when the time comes.

 

* * *

 

When the day does arrive Asahi doesn’t have the energy to worry. This afternoons practice was particularly grueling and the two boys trudge along, sweaty and sore towards Nishinoya’s home. After they get through the front door Nishinoya immediately takes off his shoes, throws his bag in the general direction of the living room and falls face first on the couch. Asahi stands in the doorway with a sour look on his face.

“Noya, don’t you think you should put your shoes and bag where they belong?”

The tortured groan Noya lets out is muffled by the cushions of the couch, he turns his head to respond, “I’ll take care of it in a minute. I can’t believe this, I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck. It was like having old man Ukai back again because it’s been about that long since I have felt this worn out.”

Good naturedly Asahi picks up after his boyfriend, “I know what you mean. Just tell me where these go and I’ll take care of it.”

Noya points towards a closet that is literally two steps to the right of where they were standing and if Asahi weren’t so exhausted he would chastise the other boy further because it was right there but he still couldn’t manage to put his things away. Instead he just places everything in their respective homes and then looks around the room. He has never been to Nishinoya’s home before, every occasion they have spent time together after school it has been either at Asahi’s home or in a restaurant because Noya’s mom works irregular hours and sleeps during the day. It’s a shame, Asahi would love to meet the woman that managed to raise the firecracker that Noya has turned out to be.

At some point Nishinoya must have gotten up because when Asahi looks his way again, Noya is looking at him with something akin to quiet adoration on his features.

Before Asahi can feel too self conscious Noya asks if he’s hungry to which Asahi shrugs. He probably is but his exhaustion is all he can think about right now, that and the sweat that has been drying on his skin since they left practice.

“Come on, I think I can manage warming something up in the microwave.” Noya sheepishly admits as he moves through the apartment.

After they share something to eat and some tea Noya asks Asahi if he would like to shower. Asahi readily agrees and he hopes he doesn’t sound too eager but he would really rather not spend his time alone with Nishinoya smelling like a sweaty gym sock.

Noya gives Asahi a tour of the apartment as they make their way to his bedroom. When he opens the door Asahi is pleasantly surprised, Noya’s room is tidy and organized.

“Don’t look so shocked!” Noya bristles a bit, “Honestly, it took a few days to clean it all up. I think my room’s usual state would give you anxiety for days.”

Asahi laughs nervously, “Well it looks great right now.”

Noya smiles, looking genuinely pleased with the praise, “Thanks! The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right if you don’t remember. Towels are in the closet in there.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want a shower too?”

“You can go first, you’re my guest and I have to clean up the kitchen. I’ll take one right after you.”

He doesn’t argue and just gathers up his things and heads for the bathroom. When he is finally by himself his anxiety takes the opportunity to make its presence known. He doesn’t know what to expect here alone in Noya’s house with him. He feels anticipation and unease roiling in his stomach. Noya on the other hand seems perfectly relaxed and at ease with Asahi in his space. When he finishes up in the shower he tells himself to relax, he loves Nishinoya and he knows that he is loved in return. He should just tell Noya how he’s feeling because he knows the other boy will understand, he has always been considerate of Asahi’s feelings.

As he walks into the room again Noya looks up and the flash of undiluted hunger in his eyes makes the hair on Asahi’s arms stand on end.

“Wow." Clearing his throat Noya apologizes, “Sorry, it’s just been a little while since I’ve seen you with your hair down and wet.”

Asahi shuffles under the scrutiny but he can’t help but feel a bit pleased.

“You don’t have to be sorry. The bath is free now.” He replies which is obvious since he’s now standing in Noya’s room.

Noya stands up, looking a bit unsteady on his feet. He grabs some clothes from one of his dresser drawers and leave the room. After a second he pokes his head back in the room, “The remote for my T.V. is under my pillow if you wanted to watch something.”

The older boy nods and Noya is gone again, after a few minutes Asahi can hear the water running in the other room and he lets himself get comfortable. He settles on a stupid game show and he starts nodding off after a little while. He’s so comfortable here in Noya’s bed, surrounded by the comforting scent of the person he loves. He stirs, what feels like hours later at the feeling of something pressed against his forehead.

When he opens his eyes he sees his tiny libero, perched above him with his hair soft and curling behind his ears.

“Wow.” he echoes Noya’s earlier sentiment because he looks so good like this.

The other boy huffs out a laugh, “Are you making fun of me?”

Asahi shakes his head while reaching his hand up to feel the warmth of Noya’s flushed cheek. He leans up the same moment that Noya leans down and they kiss for the first time that day. It’s impossible to resist the urge to deepen their kiss so Asahi does, opening his mouth and accepting Noya’s tongue against his own when the other boy follows his lead. They continue, slow and soft for several minutes. At some point Noya settles himself on top of Asahi, his small body practically melting into the touches and caresses of his boyfriend. Asahi runs his hands up and down the other boys back but never ventures too far into the unexplored territory that he is dying to touch and also deathly afraid of.

Noya starts moving above Asahi, little restless jerks of his hips and Asahi is doing his best to restrain himself.

Finally, Noya’s patience breaks, he tears his mouth from Asahi’s and he growls out, “Fuck, Asahi-san. I want to touch you. I’m dying to touch you, please.”

The confession startles Asahi and he wants to say yes but all he can manage to do is stare at Nishinoya, wide eyed and stunned.

Small chest heaving Noya squeezes his eyes shut and then moves back to give Asahi some space, “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away. Why don’t we just watch something or...”

Asahi doesn’t let him finish, he wraps his arms around Noya’s torso and pulls him back down. He doesn’t want to lose the feeling of Noya’s body so close to his own, “Is it okay if we keep kissing?”

Noya presses his lips together and nods but his eyes are still troubled, like he is afraid of what he might do.

Running a hand through his hair Asahi internally curses himself. This is what he was hoping to avoid, it was never his intention to make Nishinoya feel self-conscious or uncomfortable.

“Truth is, I want that too. I want to touch you and I want you to touch me too, I’m just nervous. I don’t know what I’m doing and I’ve never been this close to another person.”

The younger teen looks slightly relieved but not entirely convinced, “I can get over eager and excited sometimes but I want you to be comfortable with the things we do together. I don’t want you to ever feel like I am pushing you outside of your comfort zone. I can go slow for you, I want to but you feel so good and I’m still a little overwhelmed that you are actually here in my bed with me. I have thought about this more times than I can tell you because if I did, I would probably die from embarrassment.”

The honesty touches Asahi and he feels the familiar flutter in his heart that Noya always manages to cause.

“Come down here.” Asahi whispers, eyes locked to Noya’s.

A sly little smile turns up the corners of his boyfriends mouth, “I don’t know, I kind of like being able to look down at you for once.”

Asahi’s laugh is killed by a sharp intake of breath when he feels Noya’s teeth sink into the side of his neck followed quickly by the plush feeling of his tongue soothing the marks.

“Promise me,” Noya whispers against his skin with a tremor in his voice, “promise me that you will tell me if you want me to stop.”

The older boy nods his head but Noya doesn’t think it’s enough.

“Tell me.” he commands.

“I will, I promise.” Asahi swears.

Satisfied, Noya settles himself back down against Asahi’s body, balancing his weight evenly so that he isn’t bearing it all down on Asahi. He nibbles along Asahi’s neck and jaw, the older boy angling his head back to give Noya free reign to do what he wants. Noya slips Asahi’s earlobe into his mouth and sucks, the feeling punches a moan from Asahi and it seems startlingly loud in the quiet of the room.

Noya hums a happy little sound in the back of his throat before he moves his mouth to meet Asahi’s again. This time when his small hips hitch against Asahi’s, he rolls his own to match them. It isn’t long before they begin to develop a steady little rhythm and Asahi’s hands finally begin to explore all of the dips and curves of Noya’s body that he hasn’t dared to touch before. The tiny squeak that Noya produces when Asahi’s hands land on his backside is so gratifying that he follows it up with a squeeze that has Noya’s hips grinding into his.

“Is this okay?” Noya asks, dazed and flushed and not halting his movements in the least.

Asahi knows that, should he say the words, Nishinoya will stop immediately but asking that of Noya is the furthest thing from his mind right now. He can feel Noya’s hardness pressing against his own and it is so good but he thinks it could be better. Their shorts are quickly becoming a hindrance in his opinion but he doesn’t have the brain capacity to tell Noya. Instead, he manages to get his hands into the waistband of Noya’s shorts and tugs them down until they around his knees.

His boyfriend’s eyes go wide at his actions but if the cursing under his breath is any indication, he isn’t opposed to them.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Noya breathes out before he moves to do the same to Asahi. He stops short for a second, hands on Asahi’s hips waiting for approval. Asahi nods and that is all the confirmation Noya needs, he pushes Asahi’s shorts down and out of the way.

They are both hard and wanting, their arousal apparent in the way their boxers are tented.

“I’m going to move now.”

Asahi never gets the chance to respond, instead his words morph into a groan of pleasure as Noya rolls his slender hips down.

“God, you sound so sexy. Let me hear you.” Noya begs as his hips pick up their pace.

Asahi obeys but it isn’t intentional, with the way Nishinoya is rubbing against him he wouldn’t be able to keep himself quiet if he tried. He uses his grip on Noya’s ass for leverage and increases the pressure. Noya threads his fingers through Asahi’s hair and tugs just a little causing Asahi to arch back and the angle is perfect. The smaller teens breaths are becoming irregular and rushed and Asahi finds comfort in that knowledge because he knows he can’t hold out much longer.

“Asahi, I’m sorry. I can’t- I’m going to...” Noya grits out as his hips work even faster chasing after his release.

The sound of Noya’s voice as he struggles not to come is raw and seductive, pushing Asahi ever closer to the edge.

“Me too.” He admits in a rush.

A few more thrusts and Nishinoya groans out, low and long as his cock jerks against Asahi’s, wet warmth spreading between them. Asahi follows soon after, muffling his moans into Noya’s shoulder as he holds the other boy tight. He’s shaking when he comes back to himself and Noya is running his fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay?” Noya questions, his voice low-pitched but close. “It wasn’t too much was it?”

The older boy thinks before answering, it was too much but not in the way Nishinoya is referring to. He feels crushed by emotions but they are all good, he feels happy.

He shakes his head, not trusting his voice just yet but knowing that Noya will feel the movement and understand.

“Good.” Noya chirps, pressing a kiss to Asahi’s chin. “I love you so much.”

Asahi tightens his hold on Noya, “I love you too.”

They bask in the afterglow together, sharing unhurried kisses and gentle touches. Asahi shifts when his body starts to cool down and he can feel the mess in his boxers becoming dry and tacky. Perceptive as ever, Noya catches on to the slight movement.

“Why don’t you go rinse off in the shower?” Noya suggests.

For a very brief moment Asahi nearly asks his boyfriend to join him but thinks better of it - they have already hit a pretty big milestone this afternoon and he doesn’t want to move too quickly. He takes Noya’s advice and when he finishes he looks in the mirror convinced that he will look different somehow but he doesn’t. The only thing he sees of note is a mark on the side of his neck where Noya sank his teeth in. His body floods with heat at the memory and he wonders how he is going to get through the rest of this evening without getting turned on again. The two teens have never spent this much time together, so close and with no supervision at all.

When he returns he sees Noya shuffling through a stack of disks turning several over before throwing them back in the pile. The shorter boy looks up at Asahi when he walks further into the room, both eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know how long it will take me to get used to seeing you with your hair down but damn.”

This time, Asahi rolls his eyes at the comment, “Soon enough you won’t even notice.” He ruffles the hair on the tops of Noya’s head for the novelty of it, usually there is so much gel, hair wax and other junk in his hair that Asahi doesn’t have that luxury.

“What are you looking for?” Asahi asks as he settles down on the floor next to the other boy.

Throwing another disk into the pile, Noya grunts. “Looking for something to watch. Here,” he says thrusting the pile of disks in Asahi’s direction, “Why don’t you look for something while I get cleaned up?”

Nonplussed, Asahi does as he is asked. He settles on some old episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho since he really enjoyed the show when he was younger and it strikes him that maybe Hiei’s hair style might have inspired a certain someone he knows. He smiles at the thought and makes a mental note to bring it up to Noya later.

“Did you find anything?” Noya asks as he enters the room.

Asahi looks up, intent on ribbing Noya about his recent theory but his words get caught in his throat. Nishinoya has a new pair of shorts on but his chest is bare, the only thing covering his torso is the towel that he has wrapped around his neck. The shorter boy quirks an eyebrow in question but he doesn’t look bothered by the intensity of Asahi’s stare. It’s incredible, Asahi believes, that Noya can be so comfortable and confident in his own body. Even with his height, Noya never really seems to be out of tune with himself, always assured about who he is and it leaves Asahi in awe.

Looking down, Noya finally seems to register his state of undress, “Oh, my bad. I’ll put something on.”

Finally able to tear his gaze away, Asahi apologizes for staring.

“Doesn’t bother me.” Noya declares as he pulls a t-shirt over his head.

The shirt looks familiar but Asahi can’t quite put his finger on it until he sees how ill-fitting the garment is.

“Where did you get that?” he questions even though he is already certain he knows the answer.

Biting his bottom lip to stifle a smile, Noya counters, “Why do you ask?”

Asahi has to admit, Noya looks incredible in his clothes. The way the t-shirt hangs off one of his shoulders to reveal the sharp angle of his collar bone underneath makes Asahi have the irrational compulsion to pin Noya beneath him and suck a deep bruise into the perfect white skin.

Instead, he fusses at Noya. “You know, it isn’t polite to go through other people’s things.”

The younger boy is completely unperturbed. “It isn’t such a big deal.”

“Is that so?” Asahi counters while getting to his feet. “Then I guess you won’t mind my doing this.”

He steps around the shorter boy and walks over to his closet. Noya shouts at him to stop but Asahi ignores it, thinking that he’s probably just embarrassed about all the junk he piled in there when he cleaned his room but as soon as he flings the doors open he can see why Noya was so apprehensive.

Mixed in with the myriad of clothes, magazines and other miscellaneous junk is an outfit that sticks out like a sore thumb. His eyes are drawn to it immediately and he knows why Noya would be anxious about it because there is no logical explanation for why he would have the Karasuno girl’s uniform in his possession.

He stands there staring for far too long, he knows because when he turns around Nishinoya is looking at him but his expression isn’t angry, it’s full of dread.

“Asahi, I can explain.” He starts but he has to stop himself because his voice is already cracking. He sits down on the edge of his bed, eyes on the floor.

Asahi is going to reassure him and tell him that he doesn’t have to explain anything but Noya begins again and he keeps quiet.

“I should have told you about this sooner but I didn’t know how you would react. I was scared of what you would think but you have the right to know.” he takes a deep breath that shudders on the exhale, “Recently I have had this... hobby I guess you could call it. I was um, dressing up and taking videos of myself doing things... like...”

Noya trails off there and wraps his arms around himself like he is trying to keep it all together, “I was filming myself and I thought it would be fun to just put them out there, y’know. Like, anonymously on the internet and I did. For a little while, it was kind of fun. I got pretty good feedback from people and it was a confidence boost and I even had one person offer to pay me to keep doing it but then it started to get creepy and I thought that I should stop. Right around that time you and I started dating and it didn’t seem right for me to do anymore.”

Looking up, Noya forces himself to make eye contact with Asahi and the older boy can see the tears brimming in his honey-gold eyes.

“I swear, I don’t do it anymore. You are the only person I want to see any intimate side of me.”

Asahi can feel his heartbeat pounding in his temples as he looks at Nishinoya who seems smaller in this moment than he ever has in the past. He sits there like he is bracing for Asahi to lose it at any moment, to storm out of here or scream at him or make fun of him.

Swallowing his pride and embarrassment, Asahi makes his own confession, “I already knew.”

His boyfriend tilts his head as if he must have heard incorrectly, “What?”

The long-haired boy repeats himself and then goes on to say, “I found that video and watched it a few times before I recognized you. After I found out it was you, I didn’t stop. I have wanted to tell you that for a while but for the same reasons you didn’t tell me, I couldn’t.”

Nishinoya’s eyebrows knit together on his forehead in disbelief, “This is fucking crazy.”

“How did you know it was me?” he inquires, “I was careful to keep myself anonymous in those videos. I didn’t want anyone I knew to find out it was me.”

Unreasonably, this is more difficult for Asahi to admit to than watching his boyfriend’s amateur porn was.

“Just for a second, in the video with the school uniform you tilted your camera and it showed your eyes. I knew it was you pretty much instantly after that.”

“I can’t believe this.” Noya sighs out and he sounds drained.

“I should have told you. I’m sorry.” Asahi bows his head in an attempt to shrink away from Noya’s gaze.

He is caught off guard when he hears Noya chuckle, “No, that isn’t really what I mean. What is unbelievable is that you have seen me naked and I haven’t had that same luxury. Don’t you think that’s a little unfair, Asahi-san?”

The statement makes Asahi’s pulse spike because this isn’t the outcome he had expected.

Standing still, he can do nothing but watch as Noya walks across the room towards him with a look that is downright voracious.

“You know, every time I did that - I was thinking of you.” he admits, his voice rich and teasing. “Did you happen to see my second video, senpai?”

Asahi whines at the honorific because he doesn’t think he will ever be able to forget seeing that video of Nishinoya in the swimsuit. He is going to have to beg Noya to never refer to him as ‘senpai’ in public ever again because he doesn’t think he has enough control over his own body to prevent the inevitable erection that will result.

“Well, now that we both know each other’s secrets why don’t I just put that on for you?”

Asahi shivers and he knows Noya must have felt it being as close as he is right now. When Noya pulls away from him Asahi catches him by the wrist, “The uniform. Please.”

Swallowing hard, Noya nods and moves out of Asahi’s line of sight to rummage through his closet. He doesn’t follow Noya when he leaves the room even though his body is screaming at him to do just that. Instead he goes through his own bag and pulls out the condoms that he packed on a whim, never with the true intention of using them.

Impatiently he waits, sitting straight as an arrow on his boyfriend’s bed. His muscles are tense and it’s starting to make him ache. He doesn’t look up until Noya is standing directly in front of him again and the sight of him is an absolute dream.

From the knee high socks to the buttoned up blazer, Noya looks stunning. The skirt falls just above mid-thigh and Asahi is honestly impressed with how competently Nishinoya was able to manage to tie the bow. With the way his own hands are shaking right now, Asahi is sure he would be unable to accomplish the same feat.

In the depths of Noya’s eyes he can see a small spark of uncertainty. Asahi doesn’t want Noya to have any doubts about how good he looks right now, or ever.

“Are you sure you’re really mine?” Asahi asks of him as he reaches out to take one of his hands.

The gesture seems to ground Nishinoya and he rebounds from his self-doubt quickly. He climbs over Asahi on the bed, settling himself in the older boys lap.

“Is this okay?” he asks, hands running up and down Asahi’s chest.

Asahi nods even though he is pretty sure he is having an out of body experience because there is no way his hot boyfriend is really sitting here, ready and waiting for him to start ravaging him. He places his shaking hands on Noya’s hips as Noya bends down to kiss him. There is nothing slow or innocent about the way he kisses right now, it is all over eager plunges of his tongue and teeth nibbling his lips.

Nishinoya tugs on the hem of Asahi’s t-shirt in a none too subtle demand for him to take it off. The older boy complies and follows his lead, reaching out to unbutton the blazer and ease it off his boyfriend’s thin shoulders. Beneath the blazer he wears the sweater vest over the white standard issue collared shirt. It is hard to believe that Nishinoya can look this angelic when Asahi knows that he is anything but innocent.

“Touch me.” Noya requests, his eyes heavily lidded and fixed on Asahi’s naked chest.

Swept away by the arousal he feels at Noya’s command he does as he’s told. He runs his hands up Noya’s arms, feeling the muscles flex as he goes before he settles them against Noya’s chest and squeezes. The touch makes Noya cry out and Asahi does it again, this time stronger and Noya grinds himself down into his lap.

“Fuck.” he grits out because it feels this good already and they haven’t even started.

“Do you need me to stop?” the other boy asks, lips moving against his own.

Asahi kisses Noya hard and pulls the sweater vest up and over Noya’s head, mussing up his hair as he goes. “No.”

The white, collared shirt follows soon after leaving Nishinoya bare from the waist up save for the red bow tied at his neck. He looks like a present and Asahi tells him so.

Noya laughs so hard he has to grab Asahi’s shoulders to keep his balance.

“Well, why don’t you finish unwrapping me?” is Nishinoya’s cheeky reply.

Not wanting to disappoint Asahi gets to work, running his hands slowly up Noya’s thighs, inching the fabric of his skirt higher with each pass. After teasing a few times Asahi finally pushes the skirt up around Nishinoya’s hips to reveal that he is not wearing anything beneath the skirt. He should have known, Noya’s erection was lifting the skirt just minutes into their touching.

“You aren’t wearing any panties.” Asahi comments with all of the non-chalance that he can muster. “That isn’t very lady-like.”

“Well, I’m not a lady so it doesn’t matter.” he shoots back, “Now touch me.”

Immediately he reaches down and wraps his hand around Nishinoya’s cock and the sound Noya makes is equal parts gratification and surprise.   
“Oh my God, that feels better than I thought it would.” he whimpers as Asahi starts to pump his hand up and down his length.

Asahi takes the opportunity to bend forward and latch his mouth onto Noya’s collarbone the way he imagined doing not long before. He sucks and bites until he is sure that it must be a discomfort to Noya but the other boy never asks him to stop. If anything, the harder he bites the more positively Noya seems to react. When he finally pulls away there is a deep red mark blooming and Asahi feels a twisted sense of pride when he thinks that it might leave a mark.

Noya is losing himself now in the feeling of Asahi’s hand on him, thrusting into each stroke and leaking everywhere. Soon, he reaches down and puts his hand atop Asahi’s to still his movements.

“Asahi-san...”

“Just Asahi.” Asahi corrects, “You’re my boyfriend, you don’t have to use an honorific.”

“Asahiii.” Noya whines out, “I want you to open me up. Please.”

The words make Asahi’s arousal flare and he feels it coursing through his body. Hearing Nishinoya all but beg for something like that is almost too much and he wants to do what is being requested of him but he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“I don’t know how.” He admits, truly feeling the weight of his inexperience. It’s mostly true, he doesn’t know how to do this well enough to make Nishinoya feel the way he knows it should, he doesn’t know how to make Nishinoya scream.

“I’ll teach you.” Noya tells him with certainty and it gives him courage. “I have lube under my bed, we need it.”

Asahi rolls Noya over so that he is lying on his back and the sight nearly kills him. Noya is staring up at him, eyes sparkling with excitement - his chest is splotched with red from the biting earlier. His skirt is still bunched up at his hips - his cock hard and he’s dripping all over, staining the skirt.

The older boy has to reach down and squeeze himself at the base to stave off the wave of lust that is strong enough for him to come untouched. When he regains his composure he manages to find the bottle and holds it, looking to Noya for further instruction.

“We can stop if you want to.” Noya offers even though he’s aching to be touched and filled. “Remember, all you have to do is say so and we will stop.”

“I don’t want to stop.” Asahi rushes out, “Just tell me what to do.”

“Okay, okay. Have you ever done this to yourself before?” he asks hoping that the answer is yes. If Asahi has done this for himself it will be easier.

“Only a couple times and I don’t think I was very good at it.”

“That’s good! If you have the basic mechanics down this will be easy. Squeeze some lube on your fingers and when you think you have enough, squeeze out a little bit more.”

Following instructions Asahi soon has his hand coated in the lubricant.

“Perfect, that’s perfect. Just relax and you will do great.”

The praise, however small, makes Asahi feel better and it gives him the confidence to continue. He reaches down and Noya tilts his hips up so that Asahi has a better angle.

He brushes against Noya’s perineum and continues on until he feels the puckered skin of Noya’s hole. He circles his fingers around while applying the slightest amount of pressure. His heart is pounding against rib cage when Nishinoya tells him that he’s ready and before he can lose his nerve he pushes his middle finger in to the second knuckle.

“Is that okay? Is it too much?” He wants to know that Noya is okay because at the moment, he feels like he is barely breathing.

“I’m perfect, keep going.”

Again, Asahi does as he’s told until his entire finger is buried inside his boyfriend. On instinct, he crooks his finger and Noya encourages him, directing him until he yelps.

Pride swells in Asahi’s chest because he knows that he has found Noya’s prostate and when Noya begs him for another finger he doesn’t hesitate.

He trusts Nishinoya.

Soon he has two fingers stuffed inside Noya’s little hole, “I can’t believe how tight you are.” he says in disbelief. As he slides his fingers in and out he is captivated by the sight of Noya’s body swallowing them up. He can’t believe that he is going to fit in that tiny space but Noya seems insistent.

Noya moans, high-pitched and desperate at Asahi’s words. “Oh God, Asahi... stop.”

Concerned, Asahi moves to pull his fingers out but he inadvertently presses against Noya’s prostate again. The next thing he knows, Noya’s body goes taught as he comes, shooting his load, hot and thick all over his skirt and his own chest.

“Shit, oh fuck.” Noya mewls as his cock empties. Asahi is dumbstruck, all of his focus is on the feeling of Nishinoya’s hole squeezing and clenching around the fingers that he still hasn’t managed to remove from Noya’s hot body.

“Was I hurting you?” Asahi asks when he shakes himself from his stupor and pulls his fingers free.

Breathing heavily Noya explains, “No, I just knew that I was going to come if you kept going. Sorry, sorry. Just give me a little bit and I’ll be good to go.”

Asahi agrees as he looks down at Nishinoya in awe. He did that, he thinks to himself, he is the reason Nishinoya came all over himself. He is so distracted by the thought that he is taken by surprise when he feels Noya squeeze him through his shorts.

“Asahi, I want to suck you.” Noya announces without an ounce of awkwardness.

Asahi nods, not entirely sure what he is agreeing to but he knows that he does want this. Noya rearranges them so that Asahi is the one lying on his back now and he quickly removes every last stitch of clothing from Asahi’s body.

Under any other circumstance Asahi might feel a bit self-conscious but the way Noya looks at him takes any doubt from his mind.

“You are easily the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.” Nishinoya admits as he runs his hands across the firm expanse of Asahi’s chest and then lower, skimming along the sculpted muscles of his abdomen until he holds his boyfriends long neglected arousal in a loose grip.

The older boy can’t bite back the cry of pleasure at the contact.

“I’m sorry, I was so selfish. I kept you waiting.” Noya coos at him, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

He makes good on his promise immediately as he bends down to take Asahi’s cock into his mouth, moaning around the hardness as pre-come drips onto his tongue. Asahi has to distract himself by counting backwards from 100 for a few minutes so that he doesn’t come too quickly. He wants to enjoy the lush feeling of Noya’s mouth wrapped around him for as long as he can manage. At the rate they are going he isn’t sure if they are going to be able to make it long enough to actually have sex.

Noya sucks his cock like it is the only thing he has ever wanted to do, taking his time to trace the vein on the underside with his tongue and paying extra attention to the tip before he takes him deep again. Asahi threads his fingers into Noya’s hair and pulls him off with some difficulty. The other boy seems genuinely upset to be disrupted, his lips swollen and spit-slick form a pout but Asahi explains that he can’t hold on any longer.

“Then I want you to fuck me.” Noya demands.

“Are you sure?” Asahi challenges, “That is a really big decision.”

“I know and I want you.” Noya leans over the bed as he grabs one of the condoms Asahi retrieved from his bag earlier. “If you don’t want to do this, tell me now.”

If he had the presence of mind to think about it, Asahi might be embarrassed by how quickly he makes his choice, “I want you too.”

“Oh, thank God!” Noya sounds relieved as he tosses the condom to Asahi.

The older boy manages to roll the condom on after two failed attempts and even then it’s after Noya tells him to relax. Noya asks Asahi what position he wants and Asahi doesn’t really know how to answer.

“Well, I guess I would want us to be facing each other.”

“Me too. Come here.”

Moving to lie down on his back, Nishinoya makes himself comfortable and spreads his legs wide for Asahi to move between them. A moment passes before Asahi is able to move because the view of Nishinoya so open and ready for him leaves him breathless. This is incredible, he thinks, as he moves to settle down between those perfect thighs, that this is his boyfriend, his love.

When Asahi is in place his tiny boyfriend reaches up to wrap his wiry arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss and some whispered words of love and support.

This time, Asahi is the one to tell Noya that he needs to be vocal if he wants them to stop.

“I will. I trust you.” Noya swears.

Reaching down to cup the other boys cheek, Asahi marvels at the smooth skin before he bends down to kiss his lover. Noya opens up for him immediately, as he always does and lets Asahi have his fill of the feeling of their tongues moving together. The sensuous feeling of their slick mouths is accentuated by their naked bodies pressed together. Neither teen can stop the hitch of their hips and the feeling is so different now that there is nothing between them, no material or cloth.

As they part for breath Asahi grabs the bottle of lube again and coats his fingers. He knows Nishinoya will protest but he wants to make sure that he is stretched enough to accommodate Asahi’s length. It isn’t that impressive, Asahi can admit to himself but Noya’s hole seems so delicate that he has to be sure that he has done everything he can to prepare the other boy.

In an effort to reduce the amount of complaining his libero does he uses two fingers from the start. Noya hisses for a moment and Asahi knows he made the correct assumption that more prep work is necessary. The other boy soon adjusts to the feeling so, very tenderly, Asahi works in a third finger. Nishinoya is begging him now, swearing to Asahi that he is ready, that he can take it and Asahi caves because although he may be working at being a more steadfast person, he is helpless when it comes to Nishinoya.

Lubing up his condom-covered cock is a bit of an exercise in discipline since he has to be careful not to use too much pressure. He feels like he is burning from the inside out with lust and he is dying to be touched. He worries that he might get swept up in the feeling and come prematurely. He refuses to disappoint Noya and gives the base of his cock a nearly painful squeeze to ground himself before looking down at his love. The other boy is looking up at him with his mouth open and panting, eyes locked on his cock which he still has a firm grasp on.

“Are you ready?” Asahi questions firmly and he swears it will be the last time. He can’t hold back any longer.

“Yes, I am! Now get down here.” Noya whines with a restless little wiggle of his hips.

After a few seconds of maneuvering Asahi gets into position and lines up with Nishinoya’s entrance. A nod from Nishinoya and he presses forward, entering his lovers body with a slow and controlled thrust. He nearly pulls back because of the resistance he feels from Noya’s body but after a few more seconds Noya relaxes enough for him to sink about half of his length inside. He stops but Noya begs him to continue and he complies until his entire cock is enveloped in the soft heat of Noya’s hole.

“Asahi, you’re inside me.” Noya says in a dreamy whisper.

Asahi nods but he can’t manage much else right now. He can’t command his tongue to form words because every last ounce of his concentration is being directed to keeping himself from coming. The feeling is indescribable - touching himself doesn’t even compare. The pleasure is accentuated by the fact that he is doing this with someone he loves. Nishinoya has gifted him with his love and this intimacy. Asahi is embarrassed but he nearly has to blink back tears as the gravity of the moment hits him.

His attention gets redirected to his boyfriend when the smaller boy shifts beneath him, “It’s different.”

Asahi’s brow furrows, “What?”

Noya giggles and the sound is so bright, “It’s different. You know I’ve used toys before but this is different. You’re so warm and hard and definitely bigger than anything I have ever used before. It’s taking me longer to get used to it.”

The admission stains Noya’s cheeks a vibrant shade of pink and if the heat he feels on his own face is any indication, Asahi is certain that his match. He dips down to press his lips to Noya’s and they sink into a slow, deep kiss with unhurried swipes of their tongues. Asahi is thankful for the break but as the moments pass he feels Nishinoya start to move beneath him, little rocking motions that test his endurance.

“Noya, stop. If you do that...” he trails off when Noya takes him in deeper.

“You can move now.”

Asahi thanks the heavens because he is already shaking with the effort he is exerting to keep his hips still. He pulls out and thrusts back in gently, the movement causes little sparks of pleasure to race up his spine. He looks down at Noya and it looks like he is enjoying himself but Asahi wants to make him feel better. He wants to hear his boyfriend moan and whine and beg so he puts more power into his next thrust and he gets his wish. Nishinoya throws his head back and his back arches as he cries out his pleasure. Asahi can’t resist the temptation to bend down and take one of those perky nipples into his mouth. He sucks hard, then bites down with the slightest pressure and the noises Nishinoya makes encourage him to continue.

Naturally, their pace picks up as they gain familiarity and soon Asahi’s hips are snapping against Noya’s backside. He buries himself inside completely on every thrust and when Noya tightens his legs around Asahi he knows he’s hitting the right spot. Gripping Noya behind the knees he pushes them towards his chest and the change in angle has Nishinoya wailing.

“Oh, fuck. Asahi it feels so good. You’re filling me up so good.” Noya says but his speech is slurred and his voice cracks.

Each forceful thrust punches another moan from the boy beneath him and when his cries start to become frenzied Asahi knows that Noya is quickly approaching his orgasm. He grips Nishinoya’s dripping cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts and he can feel Noya moving with him, pushing up into his grip and then pressing back to take Asahi’s cock as deep as he can.

“Ah, Ah, Asahi. It’s too good. I’m close... I’m...” Noya’s voice gives out, his mouth open in a soundless scream and his eyes clench shut.

Asahi plunges into Nishinoya with all the force that he can manage because his need to come is as vital as breathing right now. The sight of Nishinoya dizzy with pleasure beneath him soothes the a bit of the manic primal need that Asahi is feeling. He has never felt this unhinged and out of control before but there are no signs of discomfort from his lover so he allows himself this bit of selfishness. He reaches down with one hand and presses his thumb to Noya’s mouth and the other boy immediately latches onto it, wrapping his lips around it and sucking it into his mouth. Asahi grunts at the dual sensations, Nishinoya’s mouth - hot and wet wrapped around his thumb - while his cock is being gripped by his hot and tight hole.

Even with all the signs it still takes Asahi by surprise when Nishinoya finally does come. He feels Noya bite down on his thumb as his cock shoots his come, hot and thick all over his stomach and chest again. The way his hole flutters around Asahi’s cock is incredible and he manages about a half dozen more thrusts before he tells Noya in his broken words that he’s close.

“I want you to come inside me.” Noya begs as tears start to form in the corners of his eyes from the over stimulation.

Asahi looks down into those captivating honey-gold eyes and he knows that he is in too deep, he doesn’t know how he will ever be able to deny this person anything. When Asahi’s orgasm sweeps through him he whimpers from the force of it. He feels all of his strength draining from him with every heavy pulse of his cock. He takes a shuddery breath when it’s all over and then he registers the shaking of his boyfriend’s thighs. He slowly lowers Noya’s legs back down to the bed and rubs them to soothe any aches that he may have.

Pulling out gingerly, he awkwardly disposes of the condom and fetches a washcloth to wipe them both down with.

Afterwards, Noya apologizes, “I’m sorry but I can’t manages to make my legs work yet.”

“I don’t mind. I like being able to take care of you.”

“You’re being embarrassing again.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry, you’re cute. Hurry up and come back here!”

After throwing the soiled clothes in the laundry and getting Nishinoya redressed (in Asahi’s t-shirt) the boys snuggle down in bed, limbs tangled around each other. Asahi kisses the tip of Noya’s nose and Noya kisses Asahi’s chin because it’s the only thing he can reach. Ducking down so that they are looking at one another Asahi asks, “How do you feel?”

“Amazing. A little sore. Kind of sleepy.” Noya lists and then he asks Asahi the same, “How do you feel?”

“You’re sore? Is there anything I can do?”

Noya would roll his eyes but he knows Asahi is being sincere, “No. You didn’t answer me.”

“I feel great.” Asahi admits, he was so worried about what would happen that he didn’t give much though to how wonderful this could be. “I love you.”

The soft tilt of his boyfriend’s mouth is captivating and though Asahi loves to see it, he can’t resist the impulse to kiss him.

“Asahi.”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing. It’s just nice to say your name.”

Asahi has to swallow hard past the emotion he is feeling. Nishinoya is so beautiful right now, he looks perfectly at ease laying here in Asahi’s arms wearing Asahi’s t-shirt. It makes his heart swell to know that they have something so precious between them. He feels lucky.

“Noya, can I... Can I call you by your name?” Asahi asks and he can’t suppress the the tremor in his voice.

Wide-eyed and bewildered, Noya nods his consent.

“Yuu.”

Asahi can see the jump in Nishinoya’s pulse from the vein in his neck and then his face turns a deep red.

“Oh my God, are you okay?!” Asahi panics.

“Shut up!” Noya shouts and then he buries his face into Asahi’s chest, hiding the intense blush.

“Wait. Are you blushing? Why?”

Noya shakes his head and doesn’t come away from his hiding place.

“You’re so cute, Yuu. You’re blushing more now than you did when you were naked.”

“You aren’t a very good listener, are you?” Noya mumbles but he wraps his arms around Asahi and squeezes him tighter all the same. As they both indulge in the feeling of being able to embrace one another they share intimate touches - Nishinoya runs his fingers through Asahi’s hair while Asahi strokes Nishinoya’s soft cheek. After a while Asahi hears Nishinoya’s breathing deepen and soon after that, he starts to snore lightly. He huffs out a short laugh, he’ll have to remember to tease his boyfriend for that later. For now he settles into the comfort of this moment and closes his eyes, finding contentment in the arms of his Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Nishinoya in a skirt makes me weak. I had a great time writing this fic and I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read this and a special thanks to those of you that have left comments and kudos - you make my day EVERY TIME!
> 
> I may or may not write a little companion ficlet to this in the future but I am happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> You are all wonderful and if I could hug you all, I would. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'Little Monster' by Royal Blood. I love the song but Saint Raymond actually does a killer mashup of this song and 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' by Whitney Houston. Check it out!
> 
> This is purely selfish work since I just had a mighty need for Nishinoya in the girl's uniform. He does profess his love for it so I think it's only natural.
> 
> This will most likely have another chapter, maybe two, it all depends on how carried away I get and I will update tags as I post new chapters. Eventually there will be feelings and confessions, y'know, the good stuff.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
